Trolls (Square Meal)
|image=|-|Green= |-|Blue= |Colors=Green and blue |abilities=Can eat enemies, hold and spit out blocks (Square Meal) |member= |invent= |home=Unknown |game=Square Meal, Nitrome Must Die }} Trolls are the main characters of Square Meal. They cameo as enemies in Nitrome Must Die, and appear as passengers in Skywire 2 and Skywire V.I.P.. Appearance Trolls appear cubic or rectangular in shape, with legs and horns, one on each side. Trolls have yellow eyes and a mouth with three yellow teeth sticking out of the top. They also have a tongue, though this is only seen when they try to eat a block. When eating an object, their cheeks are puffed out. Their tongues have a round end on it, like a chameleon's tongue. Game information Square Meal In Square Meal, there are two trolls. Player one receives the green troll while player two will receive the turquoise one. Despite the fact that they have just legs and not arms, these trolls make use of their tongues when it comes to defending themselves. Trolls have to simply grab a box with their tongue, and spit it out. If a box is spit at an enemy and impacts it, it will render the enemy unconscious for a short period of time. These blocks can also kill another player if spit it them, or the player if it bounces back. Trolls will also be rendered unconscious if they come into contact with enemies. Along with blocks, trolls can also ingest food that is scattered around levels for points. Nitrome Must Die Trolls appear in Nitrome Must Die as enemies, appearing on level sets 71-80 and 81-90. Trolls are seen from the side and they appear bulkier and larger than their Square Meal appearance. They also move much slower, slowly taking big steps when walking. Trolls cannot eat blocks, and do not have any attack, they simply walk slowly in the direction in front of them, turning at walls. Trolls have a high amount of health, having some of the highest health of all enemies in the game. Levels that contain trolls usually focus on just the trolls, having a few pipes for trolls to come out of. Green and blue trolls appear in the game, although green trolls appear more often, and oddly blue trolls do not appear on some levels. Other appearances Skin appearances * 100th Game - The green troll is seen walking around a cake, and is next to a corpse of a Mr. snips. * Factory - An uncoloured troll is being modeled, and is missing an eye. * Party - The green troll appears between other Nitrome characters and has puffed out cheeks. * Retro - The troll is seen standing near a bridge which is filled with many aquatic creatures underwater. Cameos * Skywire 1, 2 & VIP - The blue and green trolls appear as passengers * Onekey - A troll face appears etched in stone * Frost Bite 2 - A troll appears as a crudely made snowman * Super Treadmill - A blue troll appears as a platform on Day 10 and 27 * Super Feed Me - A troll action figure appears on a shelf in the underground segments of the greenhouse * Shop - A model of the green and blue trolls are on a box, with a drawing of the blue troll on the ground Troll_snow.png|A troll as a snowman in Frost Bite 2 File:Supertreadmill-1--727-.png|A troll in Super Treadmill Gallery Troll Tongue Front.png|A green troll sticking out its tongue Troll Tongue Right.png|A green troll sticking out its tongue to the side File:Troll_in_skin.png|A troll in the Retro skin File:A_troll!1.png|A troll from the Factory skin File:Troll_s1.png|A green troll's mouth indicator File:Troll_s2.png|A blue troll's mouth indicator troll full mouth.PNG|A green troll with a full mouth in the Party skin. troll nmd.PNG|A troll stumbling in the 100th Game skin Square Meal happy trolls.gif|The two trolls when they complete a level File:TrollSkywire2.png|The blue troll in Skywire 2 (middle) Shop Banner trolls.png|The two models and a drawing of the trolls from the Shop banner References }} Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Main characters Category:Skywire series Category:Main characters as enemies in Nitrome Must Die